fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupas Zelda
Quote: "I may be a million worlds away, but i will find you Daiki... I have a promise to keep" - Lupas zelda ''to the night sky Overview Lupas Zelda is a slim, average height young male with a pair of mechanics goggles on his forehead and turquoise hair and eyes. He lives with the native Yama people in the southern mountains of Iceberg. He works as a Medic with his friend Shio, and is teaching himself the reconfiguration magic spells Eiji didn't manage to teach him before he died. He was born in Hargeon town, and has eleven other siblings, but doesn't live with any of them. Both his parents are deceased and he doesn't know the location of any of his siblings. It is currently the year X792. Appearance Lupas is an average height, slim male with turquoise hair and a slight tan to his skin. He has goggles on his forehead and two small stud earings, one in each ear. His eyes are the same turquoise colour as his hair, and his goggles consist of two shades of brown, one for the leather strap which attaches them round the back of his head, and the rim of the goggles, which is a darker brown colour. His primary outfit consists of a sleeveless sheep and rabbit fur lined jacket, with a hood. it is mainly a similar turquoise to his hair, and has a leather band around the stomach to keep it on. he also has two wrist warmers, to keep his wrists warm in the mountains when out doing work. They are two pieces of the same fabric as his jacket, lined with sheeps fur, and a ring which goes around the middle finger to keep the warmers in place. There is also another leather band around each one to keep them nice and tight around Lupas' wrists. He has thick tights on his legs, and keeps his feet bare. He covers his ankles in fur lined fabric, wrapped in leather string to keep them around his ankles and lower leg. The ankle warmers reach just above his knees. - THE REF SHEET IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEW ONE - Backstory Lupas Zelda was born in crocus, in X768, into a family with five children, he was the sixth child for the first few years of his life, until the family grew again, eventually landing with twelve children. He was a quiet child at a young age, learning to be independent from the moment he could walk. His parents had a lot to deal with, financial difficulties, twelve children, and a lot of debt to pay back, so he would usually help around the house. His family didn’t have enough money to send him to school, so he was left to teach himself. His older sister, Yuri, taught him how to read, and from that he would always be asking for books for presents at his birthday and at Christmas. He learnt about magic, and what it could do, and was in particularly interested in the theory of substances, and the few wizards who knew how to deform and reform matter. When he was seven, his family moved to Hargeon, to have a fresh start, his father starting work as a fisherman, and his mother as a bartender. He always stood at the Hargeon school gates in wonder, wishing he could be there, and be creating a future for himself. A little boy called Daiki who saw Lupas there every day, one day came to the gate and started talking to Lupas. He and Lupas became friends quickly, and everyday Lupas would come and stand at the gate, and the boy would sneak away from his friends to talk to Lupas. They never spoke past the gate, as the boy was so distant, and different from Lupas. It made Lupas feel happy, and grateful that he had met the boy, and one day, they decided to remove the wall between them, and start seeing each other afterschool. Lupas and Daiki sat on the docks every evening, with slightly stale sandwiches, laughing at each other’s bad jokes, and sharing stories. Daiki started showing him the work they did at school, and started giving Lupas spare worksheets, so he could have the same opportunities as Daiki. They talked about the future, and Lupas told him every night he wanted to become a wizard. Daiki would always laugh, thinking that the idea was preposterous. But then, a wizard guild called Sharkfin formed in Hargeon, and Lupas stopped coming to the docks. And drifted away from Daiki, going to Sharkfin every day to talk to the wizards. Daiki waited for Lupas to return, and eventually, he did. He promised Daiki that they would be wizards together when they grow up, and that they could join a guild and go on jobs together, but Daiki was uncertain. After that, Daiki’s parents split up and Daiki began to act strangely, he was a lot quieter, and he would always avoid questions such as ‘are you ok’ and ‘what’s going on’. he would come and see Lupas with bruises and cuts all over his body, but Lupas didn’t understand why they were there. When Lupas asked him questions about why, he would use the excuse that he had fallen, and that he was ok. Then, a few months after, Daiki wasn’t there, Lupas sat on the docks, waiting, Daiki didn’t come, he stood at the school gates, Daiki didn’t come over, Lupas couldn’t find him. When Lupas came home, his mother forbid him from going outside on his own, and she said that there had been a murder in the village, a child had been stabbed to death and thrown into the sea. Lupas ignored his mother, scared for his best friend’s life, he ran out to try and find Daiki, looking everywhere again, then he went into the school, in his rags he called clothes. He asked if anyone knew what happened, but no one would talk to him because of his appearance, so he went home, and cried for hours, promising himself he would find Daiki, and they would become wizards together. Only a few weeks later, his mother didn’t come home, and she never came back. No one knows exactly what happened, but it was believed that she was killed by the same person who had killed the child. His dad was driven insane, trying to care for twelve children, and sent Lupas, with his eleven siblings, to an orphanage in Hargeon. Lupas wasn’t allowed to bring a lot with him, so he took his book about magic and wizards, and his drawings of Daiki, so he wouldn’t forget his friend. Slowly, his siblings began to leave him, and he was left alone, until he began to realise, his story is what he makes it, and decided that the only way to become who he wants to be is to run away. So, he left, sneaking out at night, and headed towards the Sharkfin guild hall. The guild master welcomed him with open arms, and Lupas asked if he could learn the magic he had seen in his book. The guild master told him the magic he wished to learn was an ancient art which was no longer used, but then another guild member called Eiji offers to teach him his magic, which has the same concept, but a different method. Eiji and Lupas worked hard, as Eiji taught Lupas all he knew. One day, when Lupas was a strong young wizard, at the age of 15, he told Eiji his story, and how Daiki had died. Eiji was confused, and told Lupas that Daiki wasn’t the child who had been murdered, and that it was a boy called Al, who he had known very well. Lupas was shocked, his friend was still around, he could still find him, and they could be wizards together. Lupas worked harder than ever to perfect his magic, and began to take on jobs with his mentor and idol Eiji, he wouldn’t spend his money at the bar as most of his friends would though, he saved it, and he kept saving it, only spending small amounts on food and drink, and staying in accommodation that was attached to the guild, which was the cheapest option he could find, without being homeless. For the magic games of X788, Lupas and Eiji are brought in to help Sharkfin create a team so they can compete. Eiji dies from battle wounds, after a fight with rogue and sting, and Lupas is furious, blaming himself for the death of his friend and mentor, claiming he should have been there, and he should have helped Eiji. He was caught in a fight with Fenarah Nells from the Fairytail guild. He fights his hardest against her, trying to release the built-up anger from Eiji’s death. He doesn’t win, but he injures Fenarah enough, so she doesn’t have enough strength to fight the next round. He fights hard for the guild, and they end up in second place, just before he leaves, afraid to lose more. He walks aimlessly for months, before he finds a small village in the snowy mountains of the iceberg kingdom. The village is called Yama, meaning mountain in Japanese. He settles in quickly, and learns the ways of the village. While he is there, he meets a girl called Shio, who is part of the medic team in the village. They become friends, and they tell each other their dreams for the future, and how they got to where they are. The two of them agree that they will help each other move forwards in life. As Shio gets older, she is expected to choose a man to marry, and Lupas offers to do the honours when Shio tells him that she doesn’t like anyone in the village, but Shio refuses, and says she wouldn’t want to restrict Lupas, if he married a woman from the Yama village, then he would have to stay there for his lifetime. She marries a man called Thamen, and they keep on being close friends despite her new responsibilities. Shio’s husband urges Shio that she will have to have a child to continue the bloodline of his family, which Shio hates the idea of, so she goes into the forest and cuts up her ‘area’ with a surgical knife so she doesn’t have to do it. She loses a lot of blood, but wraps it up herself, using her medic knowledge, and heads back to the village as if nothing happened. Her husband finds out shortly after and is furious, going to the village chief and pleading that they be separated. The chief reluctantly agreed to let Thamen take another wife. Shio was satisfied she didn’t have to go through what Yama women usually must go through. - Lupas is currently living in Yama with Shio in a cabin. They live in the outer ring of housing in the village, and they are both members of the medic core. Lupas is 24, and Shio is 19 - Personality Lupas is a bit shy at first, but once you get to know him he is excitable, fun, and energetic. He easily gets embarrassed, and is determined to meet goals no matter how extreme. As his magic suggests, he enjoys making and building things, with or without using his magic. he is stubborn, and can be arrogant at times, he often makes brash decisions which he regrets later, and ends up having to apologise profusely. He sometimes gets really low points where he will occasionally hurt himself. His method of coping with sadness is surrounding himself with people he cares about. Him and Shio are quite immature, and have pillow fights in their cabin sometimes, while they're close, they have told each other they would never want to be more than friends, as it may destroy what they have if something goes wrong. He relies on Shio for support, and often gets clingy and attached, he will freak out if he doesn't see her very few hours, because of the anxiety he has of loosing her too. Occasionally, if he is on low sleep, his mood will change drastically and he will be an absolute grump. He likes destructing things and reconstructing them after, and his favourite stubstance deconstruct and reconstruct is sand. He likes fishing sometimes, as it reminds him of his dad, and his favourite place to be is the enchanted cave in the mountain. As the legend tells, Lupas can hear voices in there, which make him feel comfortable, and feel like he is home, even though he isn't a blood born Yama. He will sometimes get into fights with the other men in the village, who are a lot more well built than Lupas, as it is natural for Yama men to be strong, and to do all the harder jobs around the village such as building, hunting, and if necessary fighting. Lupas feels different, taking on a more feminine appearance to the other men, but Shio always assures him that she doesn't look like them either, but she can still make a difference and fit in with the village people. Relationships '''Eiji '- Lupas' old teacher. Eiji is deceased due to battle wounds. Eiji taught Lupas the deconstruction and reconstruction of matter, which is the magic type Lupas now specialises in. Eiji was like a father figure for Lupas, and he often helped Lupas with things like rent for his apartment. Lupas hears Eiji's voice in the enchanted cave everytime he visits, and Lupas believes it is a sign from his old mentor that there's more to this world than what is happening at the current second. Daiko '- Lupas' best friend from his childhood. Daiko went missing over ten years before the current day, and Lupas believes he will find him one day. Lupas and Daiko were very close before the mysterious happenings, and would sit at the dock every evening, talking about their lives, and how different they were. Daiko taught Lupas how to add numbers together, and how to write stories of his own. '''Shio '- Lupas' best friend at the current day. He and Shio share a cabin, and they spend all the time they can together. They are inseparable friends, and are both part of the medic core. They met eachother when Shio was about 16 and Lupas was about 20. They became friends when they started talking to eachother about problems. Shio was the only person who trusted Lupas when he joined Yama. Shio often teases Lupas, and treats him like her little brother even though she is younger than him. She likes making fun of his crushes on other girls, and feels free and weightless when she and Lupas are out exploring together. He likes to take Shio away from the village a lot, as he pities how the Shio is treated. Shio longs to one day leave the village, but as she knows it is a sacred place of her people, and she believes in the Yamatose religion it would be foolish to leave, as there would be consequences sent from the Gods she believes in. Lupas has promised Shio when the time comes they will go back to Fiore, and they will live there in a guild. Magic and Abilities '''Reconfiguration magic Lupas' main magic power consists of reconfiguration magic. The magic is the ability to bend his surroundings to suit him the best. He can bend anything with physical matter, and wishes to learn how to reconfigure emotions. When he activates his magic, his hands get wrapped in ribbons of a teal colour, similar to his hair colour, and the magic tatoos he hides under his wrist warmers glow. He will then proceed to place his hands on the object he wishes to reconfigure, in a crouched position. It is similar to maker magic, but instead of creating matter out of thing air, it creates matter out of what is already existing. It also means that he can use any material, not restricted to one element, although different materials use different amounts of ethernano to reconfigure. '''Reconfigure Movement - '''A reasonably basic reconfiguration spell, here Lupas will crouch down with his hands on the ground, and a magic circle will appear momentarily on the ground, then he springs into the air and the ground he touched should follow him if he performs the spell correctly, then it will follow him wherever he moves until he deactivates the spell, so if he jumps the section of ground will rise, and if he moves sideways it will follow to ensure he doesn't fall and can keep moving freely. '''Reconfigure Creature - '''This uses a method similar to body link magic. Here, he will focus all his ethernano into the ground through his feet, this will give the ground large amounts of magical power, then, he will yell out the creature he wants to configure, for example a dragon, the materials around him will form a dragon, which he can control by mirroring the movements. For example if he raises his right hand, and he has configured a bear, the bear will raise its right paw. '''Reconfigure Merge - '''This spell allows lupas to merge his body with any object nearby, this does however have consequences, which leave him extremely weak afterwards, and he only uses it as a last resort. If there is a tree nearby, he can merge with the tree, and the person he is fighting against will see his body connect with the tree and be pulled in. '''Reconfigure Weaponry - '''Can be used to forge any weaponry almost instantly in battle, although the weapons can only be used while the user is inputting magic into it. Lupas' favourite thing to do with the weaponry is to create lots of needle like shapes out of materials and firing them at people. He also loves creating kunai knives, and they are his favourite weapon of choice. '''Reconfigure Destruct - '''Destruct is a very dangerous spell for Lupas to use. In this spell he Destructs large areas, without the reconstruction, this is like the in between stage of his magic. This spell is quite literally, half baked, and in order to perform it, he cuts his finger open, then places a hand on the ground, dripping blood into the centre, this will cause a huge explosion to surround him, expanding and destroying everything in its path. This spell is bad for Lupas, and after performing it, he is met with extreme pains in his head, the complete destruction of matter is almost impossible, so everything he destroys gives the sensation of it crushing him. So if he were to only destroy a tree, he would have the feeling of a tree crushing his head. Now imagine what this would feel like at full power. :)Category:Male Category:Characters